The present invention relates to a brake control apparatus using a motor as a power supply.
Background arts of this technical field include JP-A-2007-290596 corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/252431. This gazette describes “in a brake fluid pressure controlling unit employed for a hydraulic brake system having an ESC function and the like for a vehicle, electronic components, such as pressure sensors, embedded in a fluid pressure controlling block are allowed to be used in a more severe noise environment without being replaced with components having high noise immunity”. In order to achieve this, the gazette also describes “a brake fluid pressure controlling unit for a vehicle, comprising: a metal fluid pressure controlling block that is electrically connected with a body of the vehicle; a cover that is fixed to the fluid pressure controlling block; a circuit board on which an electronic control unit is mounted and which is received inside the cover; and an electric component, such as a pressure sensor, attached to the fluid pressure controlling block, wherein the fluid pressure controlling block and a grounded portion EG of the circuit board are electrically conducted via an electric connection member that is connected to the grounded portion in the cover.”
The arts also include JP-A-2006-203990. This gazette describes “since a conventional motor drive system can suppress leakage current to a GND by attaching a reactor to each connection line and the like but is required to be provided with many reactors to suppress leakage current to thereby increase the number of components and cause a problem of increasing the size of a control apparatus, a motor drive system is thus provided that includes: a motor including a housing configured by a conductive member; and a control apparatus performing drive control of the motor, wherein a ground line of the control apparatus is electrically connected to the housing of the motor, and the ground line of the control apparatus is integrated with a line that is for driving the motor and electrically connects the motor to the control apparatus into one bundle”.
The arts further include JP-A-2008-238987 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,823. This gazette describes “to reduce the influence of the noise concerned in the electric braking apparatus”, “including a motor for pressing brake pads on disks, a metal housing for housing the motor, a positive-polarity power line for transmitting power from a battery to the electric motor, a negative-polarity ground line for connecting the electric motor to the ground of a vehicle, and a conductor for electrically connecting the metal housing to the negative polarity of the battery or the negative-polarity of an inverter”.